Loving Beginnings
by Alchemist1917
Summary: Prequel to my previous stories Come See Me and College Visitation. Wondered how the first times for our favorite Boondocks couples went? The answers are revealed inside. Rated M for lemonade
1. Chapter 1

_**Been more than a year since I've done a Boondocks fanfic. Love the reviews and support both stories got and decided a month ago to do a 'prequel' for them. The full story is going to come out fast because I am soon shipping out to basic training and wanted to leave everyone something before I'm gone for an extended period of time and no idea when I'll have time to type except on weekends after basic. Still, I'm glad I could take the time to write this. Also shoutouts to the writers on the Boondocks for inspiring me to write.**_

 **(Woodcrest. Senior year. 2 months until graduation)**

"Huey?" said Jazmine, recently turned 18 years old and wearing jean shorts that came mid-thigh with a white tank top. Her hair was in her two afro puffs and tied with green bands.

Huey, also 18, was calmly reading his book _Invisible Man_ by Langston Hughes on the floor near the bed as Jazmine hovered over him.

"Huey?" said Jazmine.

He once again went to ignoring her. Jazmine huffed, lying back on his bed and kicking her feet absentmindedly. They'd been dating for more than two years, finally coming together during their sophomore year. However...

 _"He can still be such an ass!"_ she yelled out loud in her thoughts, hugging his pillow to her head to suppress the urge to smother him with it.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" she mumbled as she took a whiff of Huey's scent on the pillow.

Huey sighed, closing his book. He was wearing jeans and an all-black T-shirt, afro still proud and high.

"Because I like having me time when everything is quiet and I can think clearly," said Huey.

"But I'm here?" said Jazmine. Huey looked at her as if to say 'And your point?'

Jazmine huffed. "Huey! I want attention and to be with my boyfriend. Is that too much to ask?" she said.

Huey wanted to retort back, but it would get nowhere. This wasn't the Jazmine he could brush off like he would do back in his youth. He was now more certain than he was before that he liked this girl. Maybe even...

 _"No, not yet Freeman,"_ he thought.

"Alright, you have my attention. What do you want to do?" said Huey.

"Do you have to make it sound so forced?" said Jazmine.

"Well considering-"

"Just forget it Huey," huffed Jazmine, rolling on her back to look at the ceiling. "Sometimes I really wonder why I put up with you."

"I wonder the same thing," said Huey, coming to sit on the bed next to he and running his hand through her frizzy hair.

"You know you don't have to be so cold and callous around me," said Jazmine, enjoying the feel of the the sensation his fingers were giving to her scalp.

"Some habits of mine die hard. Besides, it's my nature to be blunt," said Huey.

"I'm well aware," said Jazmine, rolling her eyes.

Huey took the time to view her outfit as she softly exhaled in pleasure as his fingers worked magic. Her white top wasn't low-cut, but it did display the top of her cleavage. The straps of her bra, a pink colored one, could be seen under the straps of her top. His eyes lingered there at the swells of breasts, already entering the C-cup range from the B-cup she had been in for the past two years. Though Huey never admitted it, he had always paid attention to Jazmine's figure throughout the years since the onset of puberty. He had even stolen glances at her behind when she had went to her classes. Even now when they were boyfriend and girlfriend he never stopped his reservation. Despite being so close, he could control himself even now.

Little did Huey know, Jazmine was watching him through her barely visible eyes. She knew where his gaze went to as he alternated between her face and what she knew to be her chest. To say she hadn't done her fair share of observing him was an understatement. It was practically every day on her part, especially when she was able to hug him. They had kissed a lot, but rarely had it ever gotten more than that. She could count on her hands how many makeout sessions she had gotten into. Even during those sessions, clothes never really came off. The most his hands had done was venture into her shirt and around her slim waist. She wondered what stopped him at every turn from moving beyond.

"Huey?" she asked.

At once, Huey snapped his eyes to hers.

"How come we've never had sex?" said Jazmine.

His eyes widened and he froze for a second. He was _not_ expecting that.

"What do you mean?" said Huey.

"Well, it's just that," she said as she sat up, "we've been together for two years and we've never crossed that line."

Huey was silent for a few moments, wondering exactly what to say.

"Jazmine, for me it's complicated," said Huey.

"Complicated?" said Jazmine.

"I..I just don't want to do anything that you're not ready for. You're worth a lot to me," said Huey.

Jazmine was stunned.

"R-really?" she said timidly, not . He nodded.

"Yeah, really," said Huey, his inner consciousness congratulating him on being honest with his feelings while his revolutionary side smacked his forehead and berated him for showing weakness.

"H-Huey," said Jazmine, feeling happiness and the sentiment of his statement hit her full force for a few seconds where she smiled uncontrollably at him before she frowned and hit him in his shoulder.

"It took you that long to say that?" said Jazmine.

Huey shrugged, causing Jazmine to shake her head and lay on his chest.

"God, I love you, but damn you can be infuriating," she said, her words mumbled.

Huey hugged her, rolling his eyes at her statement but still allowing her comfort. Jazmine loved the feel of his arms around her, his whole body evident of his physical training. He was currently a black belt in karate, jiujitsu, taekwondo, hapkido, ninjitsu...okay he took a hell of a lot of martial arts. All she knew was that he had been engaged in those activities as long as she knew him.

 _"Wait, when DID he start doing that?"_ she thought.

"So was there other reasons?" said Jazmine.

"Well, it's about college," said Huey.

Jazmine knew what he meant. They'd been accepted to different schools. Huey had been accepted to the University of Maryland as well, but his heart was set on Morgan State, which was offering a scholarship to him due to his insanely high SAT scores. Jazmine had netted a scholarship at Maryland but couldn't get one high enough for Morgan. The thought of them being away from each other haunted her thoughts everyday.

"You don't think we can make it work?" said Jazmine.

"It's always hard. Plus, there is your faith," said Huey, referring Jazmine's belief in Jesus.

"Huey..."

"No, you told me you were serious about it and I want to hold you to it," said Huey.

Huey had always viewed Christianity like he did all religion and took on an agnostic approach. However, he did acknowledge Jesus, or Yahushua, and his teachings and philosophy, though viewing his divinity skeptically. Jazmine was still staunchly Christian, though she wouldn't view herself as a fanatic. The thought of wanting to have sex with her was evident in his mind almost all the time, but he would not compromise her spiritual beliefs just because of the human prerogative to copulate. He put no mind to such things, but he would do anything for Jazmine.

"You mean it?" said Jazmine, lifting her head to .

"If I remember directly, someone believed in Santa with all her might and wouldn't be shaken until she finally accepted it," said Huey, giving her a knowing look.

"Shut up," said Jazmine, starting to laugh.

"You know he was an invention of the Illuminati," he said.

"Oh my God, Huey stop!" said Jazmine, now laughing wholeheartedly into his chest again.

Huey sighed. He knew his views were often...okay usually seen as lunacy or not taken seriously. However, Jazmine never used it as an insult. She genuinely found it humorous, but she never belittled his intelligence knowing he was far smarter than most anyone he came across, even her. After all, he had helped break her out of her naive shell by 12. From then on, she used her head and Huey advised her with difficult situations. Once her laughing fit was over, Jazmine looked back up to him. His eyes always captivated her even with his usual scowl. She compared them to the color of red wine, almost a maroon color. She found herself captivated by them even more than usual for some reason.

"Thanks for telling me," said Jazmine, her smile grateful.

Huey nodded back as his eyes gazed into hers, which he would describe as emerald.

"But Huey?" said Jazmine. "What if I want to go further?"

For that Huey had no answer. To be honest, he was stunned, evident in his facial expression. Jazmine, still locking him in her gaze, moved her hand to his and holding it. She moved it slowly to her waist, letting him feel her tight waist evident from her time on the dance team and moved it slowly upwards. Huey felt his heart beating faster when she placed his hand firmly on the swell of her left breast.

"J-Jazmine?" he said timidly in a manner she had heard of only one other time when she confronted him about her feelings.

He could feel her heartbeat and hers was beating as frantically as his. Her breast was soft and his hormones were kicking in to go ahead and do it. He gave her another look before he began to inch towards he lips. She was responding in return. They were so close, their lips only centimeters apart.

"Hey boy! Riley and I are 'bout to go get some-" yelled Robert Jebediah Freeman as he barged through the door.

The sight he was met with was his grandson and Jazmine looking at him with shock from his intrusion and embarrassment to the highest degree on Jazmine's part as Huey's hand was still on her breast.

"WAAHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Riley was laughing hysterically as Huey sat on the couch, head between his hands as Grandad lectured him. Jazmine had went home

"Oh boy, you done done it now! Can't believe you and 'Cutiepie' were doing that, of all things! In my house too at that! Boy I tell ya, no respect!" said Grandad.

"Grandad, nothing happened," said Huey.

"Nothing happened _yet_!" said Grandad. "Can't believe you'd try to get 'Cutiepie' to do that."

"Once again, nothing happened, and secondly, if something did happen, it would have been mutual," said Huey.

"What am I gonna do with you boy?" said Grandad, shaking his head. "That should be saved for marriage."

At that Huey and even Riley, who stopped his laughter after hearing Grandad say that, looked at him incredulously.

"So you mean to tell me you and Grandma didn't have sex before that?" said Huey.

"Uh well," said Grandad.

"I definitely don't remember you being married with Cristol," said Riley.

"Well that was..."

"And then Ebony," Huey pointed.

"Dat girl Tina dat Thugnificent smashed and yo hatin' ass kicked him out of the house fo' it," said Riley.

"Then Luna, but I can't remember if you actually did anything with her," said Huey.

"Oh, don't forget Maybeline befo' Grandma too!" said Riley.

"And all those women from Facebook and Myspace and Craigslist," said Huey.

"And Vanessa," said Riley.

Huey and Grandad both looked at him.

"It never happened," they both said.

"Really, I could sworn it-"

"Do I need to remind you of when those special education kids beat your ass?" said Huey.

Riley's face soured. "Yeah, that shit neva' happened," he said. "Point is Grandad, what you said was some ole bullshit."

"Whateva'!" said Grandad, turning around and muttering under his breath as he went upstairs to his room. "Smart ass niggas..."

Riley started laughing again. The 16 year old was dressed in a plain red shirt and black jeans with black Jordans.

"Still, can't believe Grandad caught you and Jazmine about to get busy," said Riley.

Huey rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Hehe, don't worry 'bout it bro. If it's any consolation, me and C-Murph already did it," said Riley.

"What?" said Huey. "When?"

"Shit, two months ago," said Riley, a smile on his face as he recollected the moment.

"Two months? How the hell did you keep that a secret for two months?" said Huey.

"Cause nigga, I don't go spouting around that we did it like most of these other niggas these days. Plus, I'm smarter than trying to do it here," said Riley, his eyes and smirk chiding Huey further.

"Fair enough," said Huey, lying back on the couch.

"So question is, how come y'all ain't fucked yet?" said Riley.

"Can you not call it that?" Huey said heatedly.

"Aight, sex. Damn nigga, hop off her pussy for a second. Oh yeah, that's right, you still haven-"

Huey threw a book like a ninja star and it hit Riley square in the forehead, knocking his head back over the edge.

"That didn't hurt," he said dejectedly.

"Keep telling yourself that," said Huey.

Riley looked back with an angry look at his brother. "So point is, y'all still ain't never did it before?"

Huey begrudgingly nodded.

"You know how?" said Riley.

Huey gave him the 'really nigga' look.

"Aight, just checkin'. So what's the problem?" said Riley.

"I want to make sure she surely wants to do that. It's not just some small thing Riley. It's literally showing your most vulnerable and intimate moments to the person you l-" said Huey before he stopped abruptly as it dawned on him.

"Love right?" Riley finished.

Huey nodded.

"Hm, well I guess everyone is different. Tell ya what, why don't we go around and ask some people we know how their first times went and build from there. You feel me?" said Riley.

"I don't think that's probably a good idea," said Huey.

"You got any other options nigga?" said Riley.

Huey was silent.

* * *

 _"It's terrible in Terra-Belle"_

 _"That's where I'm from."_

 _"It's terrible in Terra-Belle"_

"Yo what up Riley! Scowling nigga! What's good fam?" said Otis Jenkins a.k.a. Thugnificent as he dapped up Riley.

"What's good Thugnificent," said Riley as they came into the modest house.

Thugnificent, after years of working at UPS, had managed to rise up and become an assistant manager at the UPS outlet store.

"Not much. What brings y'all niggas here?" said Thugnificent, sitting down on his small yet extremely comfortable couch.

"Well, McHater here's still a virgin," said Riley.

Thugnificent looked at the scowling expression of Huey and back to Riley in surprise.

"Damn, you mean you and babygirl still ain't done it yet? Damn dog," said Thugnificent.

"Thanks for telling everyone Riley," Huey said with his usual sarcasm.

"Anyway, he wants it to be special if it does happen so we-"

"You," said Huey.

" _We_ wanted to know how your first time went," said Riley.

"Shiiiid that was awhile ago man. Hm, let me think on it. Oh yeah, Tatiyana. Now y'all gotta understand. Terra-Belle was a rough ass place to live. Scratch that, _fucked_ up place to live. I saw everything man, everything. I seen them kill a-"

"Thug, get to the point," said Riley.

"Aight, aight. Anyway, there was this girl named Tatiyana. Not too many clean girls to choose from, but she was special. My girl. Man we had some fun together. We was cool, then one day we decided to do it. I was head over heels for that girl. Had to use an already used condom since you know, buying them things over food wasn't never gonna happen. She the reason I got into the rap game as it is. My first song was for her, "Balls Deep in the Punany." Then when I got back, found that hoe was pregnant with another nigga on the side so I said fuck it and moved on. Then I met Mack and Flo and it was the high life from there after "Booty Butt Cheeks." Man, she had a fine ass," said Thugnificent.

The expressions of the Freeman brothers were priceless. Riley had his eyes wide and was slightly cringing while Huey had his face in both his hands.

"What?"

* * *

(Wuncler estate)

"So it seems that you're in for some personal stories," said Gin Rummy as the Freeman brothers sat on the couch. Ed Wuncler III sat on a chair texting someone with his iPhone 7.

"Need I remind you, this is his idea," said Huey.

"Understandable. Sex is a very intimate expression. Some people such as in your case do it because you might actually love the person. Others, niggas mostly, do it for the thrill and a good memory. I understand your emotions on the matter," said Rummy.

"Shiiit, I don't see what the hesitation all 'bout. Just go in and get it in," said Ed, typing furiously on his phone.

"Ed, what are you doing?" said Rummy.

"Hold on oneeee sec," said Ed.

They saw him pull the waistband of his camo pants as far as they could go and take a picture underneath. Rummy pinched the bridge of his nose and Hue looked as if he wanted to throw one of them out of window as his eyes twitched when he looked away.

"Did you just take a dick pic?" said Riley.

"Yeah, I took a dick pic," said Ed nonchalantly.

"And you did that why?" said Rummy.

"Bitches love dick pics," said Ed with a smirk on his face.

"And there we go once again with the steady progression of nigga technology," said Rummy, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, I can understand the predicament you're in. We all more or less want our first times to be good. Mine was...memorable."

"I don't need to know the details," said Huey.

"There is one problem I can find with your idea to fuck her," said Rummy. "Tom."

Both Riley and Huey looked to each other. If anyone was going to potentially get in the way of this, it would be Tom.

"Damn, I didn't even think of that," said Riley.

"Now for a small fee, I could," said Rummy, taking out the Colt .45 APC pistol he had in the back of his pants, "alleviate the problem."

"No!" yelled Riley as he and his brother shot out of their seats with their hands up to dissuade.

"That will not be necessary," said Huey.

"Alright, but the offer still stands," said Rummy, holstering his weapon. At that moment, Ed's face lit up and he jumped from his chair with his fist in the air.

"I got the nudes!" he yelled out.

The other three looked at him with disbelief.

"The fuck y'all looking at?!"

* * *

"Bitch, tell me what happened!" said Cindy McPhearson as she walked into Jazmine's room.

Cindy, age 16, was Jazmine's best friend despite the age gap. She wore basketball shorts and a white tanktop with a sports bra underneath. Even at 16 she was blossoming into a beautiful girl, her athletic form strong yet graceful. Jazmine had called her about the situation and she had rushed over there to get the details.

"Alright, alright, calm down first," said Jazmine, getting her excited friend to sit down on the bed next to her where she awaited the story eagerly.

"So Huey and I were just talking for a minute, well more like he was reading and I was trying to get his attention. So then he decides to start rubbing my scalp when I was 'mad' at him and then I asked him how come we've never had sex or tried to. He told me he didn't want to because he respects my values," said Jazmine.

"Aww, so McHater does have a heart deep down there," said Cindy. "So is that all or did something else happen?"

"Well, I told him 'What if I want to go further' and then I placed his hand on my breast and we looked at each other and we were about to kiss...then Mr. Freeman walked in," said Jazmine.

Cindy took it all in before she doubled over, laughing her ass off. Jazmine's cheeks were bright red as Cindy fell onto the floor, holding her sides. It went on for a full minute before she wiped her eyes and controlled her breathing.

"I have to say, that's probably laugh of the week," said Cindy, still smiling.

"Girl, I was embarrassed," said Jazmine, running her hands through her hair.

"So, if Grandad hadn't cockblocked, would you and Huey...?" said Cindy, leaving the question up in the air.

"I don't know, maybe," Jazmine said timidly.

"Still have reservations?" said Cindy.

"Yes. Even then when I suggested it," said Jazmine.

"Jazzy, don't worry about it too much. It's just sex," said Cindy.

"Just sex? You make it seem emotionless," said Jazmine.

"What I mean is it's not worth you throwing a fit over it," said Cindy.

"It's a big deal to me Cin. This is my virginity we're talking about. I only get one and I want to make sure beyond a doubt that I give it to the person I want to be with the most because I love him. Then there's the possibility of STDs, then pregnancy, the emotional consequences, the fact that I'll be sinning under God's eye," Jazmine said, beginning to ramble on about other things that Cindy decided she had to reel her back in.

"Jaz, Jaz, breath," said Cindy, placing her hands on her shoulders.

Jazmine took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"There ya go. Yes, I understand all that, but let's break it down one across the other aight?" said Cindy. Jazmine nodded.

"One, you're a virgin and I know Huey is a virgin so that takes STDs completely out of the equation. Two, I know for a fact you're on birth control. Three, girl we both know that you love him and he loves you and if you both didn't end up married with kids I'd think the whole world was gonna end. Four, well the sinning part would be the negative thing," said Cindy.

"Ugh," said Jazmine, laying back on the bed.

"Personally, I'm whatever about it, but it's all up to you," said Cindy.

"I'm well aware," she said dismally.

"Hm, at the end of the day you just have to go with your feelings. Even with the small amount I know about God, he's not going to hate you for doing it," said Cindy.

Jazmine thought on her words for awhile.

"Cindy, can I ask you something?" said Jazmine.

"Go ahead girl," said Cindy.

"How did you and Riley's time go?" said Jazmine.

At that, Cindy's cheeks reddened.

"What? How do you know about that?" said Cindy.

"I didn't. Now I do," said Jazmine, smirking in triumph.

"Fuck," said Cindy, throwing her head back.

"Now I need details," said Jazmine, sitting up.

"Alright, alright, here's what happened. Damn, prying ass girl."

 **RIP Charlie Murphy, who played the voice of Ed Wuncler III as well as other numerous roles in film and comedy sketches. Favorite all time quotes from him.**

 **"Correction, I did have sex with Katie."**

 **"His legs was like linguini."**

 **"What the fuck y'all lookin' at?!"**

 **Also, updates are gonna be sporadic. Joined the Navy and as such duty comes before leisure. Still, I hope to make my updates timely. Stay tuned and review.**


	2. Club Episode

(Club Hypnotix)

The club was packed to the brim that weekend. Loud music, currently Desiigner's 'Timmy Turner', was blaring all around as the teens drank (non-alcoholic) or danced. The club had a majority black population. In the sea of adults aged eighteen to as high as forty-nine was one Riley "Escobar" Freeman with Cynthia "Cindy" or "C-Murph" McPhearson. Riley was wearing crisp blue jeans that sagged, but not excessively, with a red snapback that said 'Chi-Town' in white cursive letters worn in reverse with a do-rag underneath. His white Air Force Ones were clean and and his whole persona said swag. Cindy on the other hand was dripping with swagoo. She had a blue tube top that exposed her midriff and complimented her eyes with jeans that went to mid-shin and hugged her curves. She had on blue eyeshadow as well and on her feet were a pair of black converses. Her hair was still in her signature look from the front, but the back was done in nordic braids. In all, she looked good and Riley was happy to be there beside her.

"This club is bangin' tonight Cin," said Riley as they and others bobbed their heads to the music.

"Told ya. Teen clubs are fun, but nothin' beats a real one," said Cindy.

They had came in, fake IDs in tow, to have a good time that night. They were good ones to as the bouncer didn't even spare a second glance and let them in. The song changed to a remix of Big Sean's 'Bounce Back' and then everyone was getting into it. There was more grinding going on and Riley took notice. His smirk was evident as he looked at the adult women and their activities on their partners, usually some guy they just met. However, Cindy wasn't about to have that.

"Ahem," she said, causing Riley to turn to her where he found a look of anger and annoyance from her.

"And you over here checkin' out girls when yours is right here?" Cindy said.

"Oh naw Cin, it's not like th-"

"Seriously Reez, if you wanted someone to grind on you," said Cindy, turning around and having her back meet his chest and her rear meet his pelvis. "All you had to do was ask me."

She said it seductively in his ear and he grinned. His hands went to her hips as her hands went over and she slowly began to grind as they were both swaying to the music. Riley felt the swell and softness of her rear on him. He always knew Cindy had a nice ass, but it was the first time she was using it on him like this. Sure she sat in his lap plenty of times, but grinding? He held in the groan as Cindy made popping motions with her hips, linking his fingers in with hers. The shit was almost magical as he let her do the work. He could feel himself getting hard every second and he knew she was going to notice at any second.

Cindy felt the hardness of his boner on her ass. She didn't show it, but she liked the feeling of it. It told her that Riley was loving what she was doing and was getting hot and bothered. Truth be told she was getting a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach as well. They danced and swayed in time with the music even to the next song 'Neighbors Know My Name' by Trey Songz. Others were dancing in somewhat similar fashions around them, but they paid them no mind. They were both only focused on each other. Cindy let her head roll to invite him in and he seized the opportunity, placing an openmouthed kiss directly on her pulse point. She moaned, the music causing the sound to be lost. However, Riley knew what she did has he put his lips next to her ear.

"You like that Cindy?" he said through the din of the music.

Cindy nodded, turning her head to the side where her eyes met his. A moment passed between them before they closed the distance and their lips met. Her lips tasted like strawberries from the lip gloss she had placed on them prior to arriving at the club. It tasted so good on her and his tongue inadvertently licked across her lips. Cindy, about to moan, felt her brush against his and before they knew it their tongues were meeting in the heated kiss. The kiss left fireworks igniting in their senses when they pulled back.

"Damn," they both said simultaneously, lust evident.

"Aye girl, get your swirl on," said a woman a short distance away.

The couple blushed, well Cindy mostly did due to her pigmentation as Riley rubbed the back of his head. As Cindy went to fix a loose hair that had strayed in front of her face, her eyes picked up three women who were looking deadset at her. It wouldn't have bothered her, but the look in their eyes told her one thing: spite. Each woman looked to be in their twenties and one of them, still looking at her, said to her friend who only nodded while still fixing Cindy with a look. Cindy decided to ignore it. She was not going to cause a scene. Besides, they weren't exactly old enough to be there in the first place.

"Hey Reezy, I'm gonna head to the bathroom real quick," said Cindy.

"Aight. Sure you're gonna be okay?" said Riley.

"I'm sure," said Cindy, smiling to reassure him she kissed him and headed to the bathroom.

She made her way through the body of people, careful not to draw any attention to herself. Once inside the bathroom, she went to the stall and looked over her the toilet. Luckily, this club kept the bathroom clean. As she sat down to do her business, she thought of what the women could possibly have been talking about. They had been looking directly at her and there was no mistake in their intent. She could think of a few reasons why they might be mad.

 _"It's because I'm with Riley,"_ she thought.

She knew from extensive time around Huey to know what the looks might have meant. Still, it didn't bother. She was in love with Riley and no amount of negativity towards her was going to change that. She left the stall when she was done, washing her hands and heading back outside.

 _"I ain't letting no bitches spoil our night,"_ she thought.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she moved through the throng of people, finding Riley chilling over by the bar. She began to make her way over to him when someone shoved past her. She turned and saw it was one of the women. She had on a black one piece dress that zipped in the back and went to mid-thigh. Her hair was long and straight, but Cindy could instantly detect the sew-ins. After all, she did hair in her spare time. There was a reason why Riley's cornrows were always so crisp and how Jazmine could tame hers down when needed.

"Problem?" she said.

 _"Oh hell naw."_

"Yeah, you just shoved right past me," said Cindy, counting to five mentally in her head to not beat the tracks off this woman.

"Oh my bad, but then again, what's it to you snow bunny," said the woman.

Cindy closed her eyes.

"Remember what Jazmine said, remember what Jazmine said," she chanted in her head.

"Look, I don't need this right now. I'd like to get back to my boyfriend," said Cindy.

"It's always the same with y'all. Taking our men and leaving us high and dry," the woman said, one of her friends backing her up.

"Tell her Tasha," said her friend.

"Look, first of all bitch, I did nothin' to you and the fact that you over here berating a sixteen year old girl ova' something as trivial as the boy who I've known since we was kids shows me how triflin' and sorry as hell you really are. Now you best fly yo ass out my face before I get angry. I am not afraid of _nobody_ , especially no floss ass bitch," said Cindy.

Her friend and her were dumbfounded and so was Riley who had seen what was happening and made his way over. His jaw nearly hit the ground when he saw his girl tell her off. Tasha only had one thing in mind and swung. However, Cindy already knew it was about to happen. She dodged the punch and swung, hitting Tasha square in her cheek and knocking her back. Her friend caught her and Tasha pounced back at Cindy. Cindy, heated now, cocked her elbow back and got her in her nose. Blood ran down her nose as the people around noticed the commotion.

"Fuck you bitch!" her friend said as she helped her friend away. Riley had to hold Cindy back as she was ready to knock her ass out to.

All around, commentary was being thrown.

"Oh shit!"

"Damn my nigga, we got two bitches fightin'!"

"Worldstar!"

Riley looked and saw security heading for them. He knew if they were caught, not only would they get put in jail for being minors in a club and have a battery charge, Grandad would wear his ass out worse than Ivan Drago did Apollo Creed.

 _"Need a distraction,"_ he thought while frantically looking around and holding his girlfriend who was using every expletive in the book. One look a few feet away was all he needed.

"Perfect."

The crowd that had gathered were amazed when a few seconds later, a single, metal, foldable chair was thrown in the air and fell almost as if in slow motion to the ground. They looked down at the chair and the silence was broken by a single man.

"Shit, now I'm mad!"

All hell broke loose as a massive fight engulfed the whole club.

* * *

They were still laughing when they made it to Cindy's home. Her house was huge, three stories tall and nearly a mansion with shrubberies and hedgerows cut into the shapes of animals and other oddities. A newly-cleaned white Porsche sat in the driveway.

"I can't believe you decked out her other friend!" said Riley, holding his sides as the two troublemakers made their way to the McPhearson household.

"Hey, the bitch tried to come in and tackle me! Fuck was I gonna do, let her?" said Cindy whilst the blonde was laughing as well.

The two knew better than to come through the front door at this hour despite it being a Friday night. Instead, they took the side entrance that led to the back staircase that went up to the second floor of the mansion. Cindy used that because the stairs were quiet and she could sneak out with her parents unaware.

"Still, that shit was crazy! I always knew you could fight. I give you mad props girl," said Riley.

"You know it baby. Rememba', I got hands," said Cindy, cocking a wink at him and fetching her key from inside her jean pocket to open the door.

The door opened and the two teens sneaked inside. Cindy and Riley were very careful not to make a single sound as they crept inside. Their footfalls were barely heard as they made it through the side hallway and up the stairs towards her room. Once inside, Riley silently closed the door behind them. Cindy's room had posters of NBA and WNBA superstars from Lebron James to Candace Parker on her blue walls. Her bed was a queen size mattress with a purple comforter with white sheets and an assortment of massive plush pillows and regular ones in the front fight corner closest to the door. Her bathroom connected with the room at the back. The floor was carpeted white, the material silky smooth to the touch so it felt as if the soles of your bare feet were being massaged. Riley loved coming inside her room, besides the obvious of being with his girl.

"We gotta be quiet. I'm sure my parents are still in the house," said Cindy.

"Aye, it ain't my first time here," said Riley, flashing her a knowing smirk.

"I know," said Cindy, flashing a smile.

"So what else you want to-"

The sound of approaching footsteps alerted them that someone was on their way.

"Hide!" she hissed out as she made to take her clothes off as fast as possible.

Riley, doing the only thing that he could think of, hid underneath the bed that was obscured by the bottom drapes of the mattress. He wasn't a minute too slow as as soon as he ducked underneath, the door to Cindy's room opened. Luckily Cindy had made it out to just her underwear and a large white T-shirt when the door opened. Her father, Henry McPhearson, walked. Henry was in his mid-forties standing at 6'2", thin with blonde hair cut into a crew cut and was a CEO of a corporation centered in downtown Woodcrest. His second wife, Lorraine, was beside him. Both were wearing dress attire to indicate they were going on a night out. Lorraine was beautiful, about six years younger than Henry with a shapely hourglass figure and brunette hair cut into a bob and standing at 5'5". She had large doe eyes that made her appearance look innocent yet sexy at the same time. She had also been in a previous marriage, divorcing her husband after finding him cheating with an intern (go figure). Henry had divorced his previous wife, Charlotte, after finding out she had been cheating with various men behind his back (Apparently, Riley's story of her giving up neck in the bathroom had not been as far-fetched as previously thought).

"Cynthia, heading in for the night?" said Mr. McPhearson.

"Yes Dad," said Cindy, though in her mind she was smiling in triumph as her father didn't suspect she left the house.

"Awfully late, 11 PM, but I was a teenager once," said Henry, a small smile on his face.

"We won't be too long darling," said her stepmother.

Cindy nodded. She was on good terms with her stepmother, finding her a step up from her mother. While her mother had tried to tone down her tomboyish ways, her stepmother let her embrace it fully. They connected on a level Cindy was both thankful and happy for. However, she internally hated it when she called her darling despite the sentiment behind her words.

"Where are y'all going?" said Cindy.

"A midnight gala party thrown by the company. We were on our way and wanted to make sure our princess was okay," said Mr. McPhearson.

"Aw, thanks Dad," said Cindy.

"What were you going to do for the rest of the night?" said Mr. McPhearson.

"Probably just chill for the night. Pretty long day at school," said Cindy.

Riley laughed quietly, knowing damn well he and Cindy had skipped school that day. However, his snickering alerted the three other occupants of the room.

"What was that?" said Mr. McPhearson.

"I'm not sure, probably, somethin' from around the house," said Cindy, thinking of anyway to deflect any inspection of her room.

"Hm alright then. Well, we'll be off. You have a good night princess," said Mr. McPhearson.

"You too Dad and Char'," said Cindy.

Charlotte gave her a kiss on her forehead before she left, giving her a wink and eyeing towards the bottom of the bed before the two parents stepped out, closing the door behind them. Once they were gone, Cindy let out a sigh of relief. Riley moved out of his hiding spot under her bed.

"Boy, you almost got us caught by my Dad," said Cindy.

"Still, hearing you lie like that was too funny," said Riley.

"God, why do I love your dumb ass," said Cindy, rubbing her forehead with her hand.

Riley stopped laughing to get a good look at his girlfriend, Her white tee came down to just a few inches below her hips. The shirt exposed nearly all of her toned yet perfectly contoured legs. Cindy noticed his gaze and where he was looking at.

"Riley?" said Cindy, snapping her fingers to get his attention.

"Oh, my bad," said Riley, snapping out of his daze.

Cindy smiled before she motioned to the bed. Riley sat down on the edge as Cindy got on and laid on her side facing him. Riley took off his shoes and turned to face her.

"You know you can lay down too," said Cindy.

Riley laid down on his side, Cindy taking his hat and do-rag off and throwing it on the nightstand. They laid on their sides facing each other with their heads propped up by their hands. Silence enveloped in the room as they took the time to look at each other.

"Riley?" said Cindy.

"Yeah Cin?" said Riley.

"How come we ain't been fucking yet?" said Cindy.

Her blunt question clearly shocked Riley, who hadn't expected her to say anything of the sort, well at least this bluntly. Yet here she was, staring him dead in the face for his answer. He could only think of one answer.

"Uh?" said Riley.

"Come on Riley, I'm just wondering how come we haven't. Hell we've done everything but actually seen each other naked," said Cindy, turning onto her stomach and propping herself on her elbows.

"Cin, it's that...well to be honest I was waitin' on you," said Riley.

"Waitin' on me?" said Cindy. "Riley, I've been ready."

"Ya see Cin', most hoes just want to go about it," Riley began before earning a heated glare from Cindy, "Not referrin' you as a hoe, but with you I always, ya know, wanted to make it special," said Riley.

"Why though?" said Cindy.

"Because it's you C-Murph. I can count on one hand how many girls I've been with, but with you, you betta' then all of them put together," said Riley.

Cindy was touched. Without even saying 'I love you', Riley had conveyed his feelings to her. She felt her heart beating faster as she leaned over and kissed him. Riley was taken by surprise at first but then his eyes closed and he fully enjoyed the kiss. Her lips were soft and she had a hint of some drink she had at the club, non-alcoholic of course. Cindy relished the kiss she shared with Riley, pulling back slightly to look right in his eyes.

"What about now?" said Cindy.

"Wait, now?" said Riley, slightly startled. Cindy nodded her head.

"Um, you sure though?" said Riley, starting to get slightly nervous. Cindy nodded again.

"What about yo pops and stepma?" said Riley.

"They'll be gone for awhile," said Cindy.

"I ain't got not rubbas Cin'," said Riley.

Cindy had to think about it.

"I think my Dad has some in his room," said Cindy.

"Um..." said Riley, trying to think of something else.

"Nervous?" said Cindy, a small smile playing on her lips. It wasn't the first time she had seen him nervous, but every time always made her smile inwardly knowing she had this effect on him.

"Uh naw, never nervous. Aight, I'll be back," said Riley, getting off the bed and walking out of her room, closing the door behind him.

In the hallway, Riley was calming his nerves as he made the walk to the master bedroom.

 _"It's aight man, it's simple. It's just like you rememba' from sex ed and all them porn vids you watched,"_ he thought as he walked into the room.

"Aight, find the condoms and we good," he said softly.

He began to check the drawers inside the large room with a gigantic-king-size mattress with white drapes. The room also had two large spacious closets for Mr. and Mrs. McPhearson. Inside one of the drawers of a nightstand next to the bed, Riley was rummaging through, Riley felt something plastic in his hands. Curiosity taking a hold of him, he got it in his grip and took it out. What was met with was a Hitachi magic wand. Riley, having no clue what this was, waved it around.

"This some type of damn night stick?" he asked quietly before he put it down. He rummaged in some more and pulled out a smaller device, this time a vibrator. He knew DAMN well what it was and threw it back in with disgust before running over to the bathroom and washing his hands for a good minute.

Coming back to the drawer, and being very careful, he finally found what he was looking for.

"Aight, got the condoms. Damn Mr. Mac, you must be packin', pause," said Riley as he took the Magnums and headed back towards Cindy's room.

Meanwhile in Cindy's room, Cindy was mentally preparing on her end. She freshened herself up, steadied her nerves, and tried to figure out how to look sexy for Riley. She kept on her underwear, loving the fact she already had a matching pair, and discarded her white shirt. She didn't know what to do with her hair though. She thought of just keeping it the way it was or taking it out. Wrestling with the decision, she didn't hear Riley approach the door.

Riley took a deep breath outside of her door to ready himself.

"Is it aight man. Just think about it for a second. Young Esco about to get the pussy...wait, this is is Cindy we're talking about. I'm gonna make that sweet love. Yeah, that's it. I got that Thuggin' Love," he sang in his mind.

He opened the door and found Cindy turned away from him in only her underwear. She turned around, startled at his appearance. Riley was met with her beautiful form. Her toned and athletic body that still held her feminine curves was on display for him concealed in a lacy blue bra with matching cheeky panties. Riley looked at her long and hard, already knowing that he wanted her now in that moment than any other. He walked over to her, his hand reaching out to her cheek and the two looking into each other's eyes. Without a further word, they kissed and their night began.

 **Sorry, it's been such a long time since my last update. I'm hoping (praying really) I get more time to write and devote more to this. Next chapter will the lemony goodness that goes down between Riley and Cindy. Hope you enjoy when I'm able to update.**


End file.
